


Love Denied

by Dubusowner



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO, F/F, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon is a chaebol. Kim Dahyun is a normal oppressed worker. What happens when fate let their path tangled in a very unexpected way?In short,Jeongyeon has to take care of the mistake of her brother.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Love Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: Dubusowner

"Don't forget the plan. Make sure that she'll arrive safely in Macau, Mo. I'll slit your neck if something happens to her."

A scoff came out from the person she was talking to over the phone. _"That's if I can make her take the flight in the first place. I'll try my best, Jeong."_

"Just tell her I'm there. She will."

_"But as far as I could remember from what Sana has told me, she has performance that day."_

"You know I'm more important than that nonsense performance, Mo. Force her if that's the only way. I'll supply you with a year worth of pig's feet."

She heard a long _'ehhh'_ from Momo followed by her agreement. _"Deal! Send me a voice record saying about this deal. I'll take care of Mina."_

"Right away. Call me for progress. Thanks, Momoring."

_"Good luck with your proposal, Jeongie!"_

Yoo Jeongyeon, a multi-millionaire dependent woman, who owns multiple companies in South Korea, very well-known for the different commercial products she has featured in, is deeply in love and with a six years relationship with her girlfriend, a ballerina, Myoui Mina, whom she's going to propose on a Saturday night on a cruise in Macau.

She's nervous, but she's also excited, she hasn't seen Mina for months now because of the demand for her performances in different countries, which she has no problem with anyway because she's also busy with her company. But just last week, she received a message from her that she's going back to Korea on Friday.

She walked into her dimly lit room, sitting on the side of her king-sized bed, with a crossed-leg, she sipped on the glass of wine on the bedside table before picking up the thing next to it. The red box with a shining diamond ring tucked in it, quietly imagining that Mina was wearing it in her perfectly on her beautiful ring finger, looking elegant as always. With just that, she was already in bliss.

Her phone rang, startling her for a moment. She put the box on the table and took out her phone in the pocket of her pants. She realized that she was still wearing her sandals with heels so she kicked it off while tucking her phone between her shoulder and ear.

_"Jeongyeon."_

She snorted upon hearing the voice. _It was her grandmother._

"Halmoni, did you miss me?" She lightly welcomed, faking her fondness, when she heard no reply, she rolled her eyes and dropped it immediately. "If this is about having a child, no. I'm marrying Mina."

"We need a successor, Jeongyeon—"

"I don't care! I will take care of the company until I get old, isn't that enough assurance for you!? Don't meddle with my relationship with Mina." She interjected, bursting out her frustration with her grandmother, together with the other board members, pushing her to marry a man, and have a child.

"You don't raise your voice on me, Yoo Jeongyeon." She sternly scolded, and Jeongyeon felt sorry for it. "I'm not meddling with your relationship with Mina, once you're married, at least one of you have to take alternative insemination. If not Mina, then you."

"As long as Mina is with me."

_"Then I wish you the best on your proposal, Jeongie. And by the way, your brother will come with you to Macau. That's all, bye."_

"Wait, why—"

The sound of the line being cut filled her ear, earning a throaty groan as she threw her phone on her bed followed by her diving. Her brother was the epitome of a troublemaker, whenever he goes, there were either fistfights or break-ups between his girls learning that there were other girls than them, the sole reason why she aversed the idea of her brother in the same place as her proposal venue, the possibility of ruining her plans or just stealing the attention from her to him was always high.

Anyway, she didn't have much of a choice other than that. She might just ask someone to lock him in a room until the proposal ends, or put something in her drink until he's passed out.

She might just do both. But that's not the one she should've thinking right now. She must write her script so she wouldn't be a stuttering mess in front of Mina, or worst, everyone on the cruise because of unpreparedness, she will fly to Macau on Thursday, and it's Tuesday now, she will be very busy once she got there so might as well, memorize her speech as early as possible.

Standing up once again, settling herself on the bedside table, picking up a paper and a pen, she started scribbling.

Spoiler, she didn't become a stuttering mess.

—————

A girl was seen running with two paper bags on both of her hands containing the coffees and breakfast of her evil workmates, shoulder bag clinging and slipping on her shoulder to her arm, thick specs bouncing up and down with every rushed step she took just to reach her workplace on time which she luckily did, as always, though today was later than usual.

"Hold it!" She shouted, stretching her hand desperately, running towards the closing door of the elevator hoping that she could get in with them but the man didn't even bother taking his hands out of his pockets nor at least slipping his shoes in between but instead just looked at her blankly until the door closed.

She heaved a defeated sigh, of course, she should've seen that coming. Who would even hold an elevator door open for her? A plain, country girl, do not know how to dress up, looked like a nerd, boring, furtive woman? Obviously, no one but herself.

  
She waited for another minute, her workmates would probably kill her for being late. They must have been starving to death because of their breakfast not arriving until now. She wished it was like that. They should die in starvation and laziness of buying their own breakfast.

It was exactly like what she expected it to be, she was welcomed not with a 'Good morning' greetings but with an earful of questions and insults because she went to work a little late and they were starving. But she couldn't say anything and defend herself but apologies.

"You ugly shots, if you won't stop this maltreatment to Dahyun unnie, I'm going to report you all to the department head."

She looked at the back, seeing a fuming woman with a creased forehead and balled fist. Her junior and friend, Son Chaeyoung, the only person who couldn't stand seeing her being treated like how she was treated now, as an office rag. The only person who comes in her defense and would save her in every way possible.

But who was she anyway between these seniors? They started chuckling at her sudden lashed out at them like they were being threatened by some child who was just saying those to inflict fear on her bullies.

"Oh, c'mon, little cub. She's not rejecting us, it's all by her will to help us. You can't report us with anything when we ask for her consent, right Dahyun?"

Dahyun bowed her head and pursed her lips, adjusting her specs as it slipped through her nose. She glanced at Chaeyoung, she saw her widened her eyes as if telling her to say 'no' like what she had been teaching her to say since she started working in the law firm, repeating the advice which went exactly like,

_"Nothing is wrong with saying 'NO' especially when you know you're at a disadvantage! That's only two letters, two phonemes, one sound, contains your freedom, what's hard in saying that!?"_

But she wasn't raised to reject helping people. Her mother told her that she should help people who were asking for it because they might bring it back to her someday, and that's what she's been holding on to ever since she moved to the city. Chaeyoung likes her for being kind, but she also hates her for being _too_ kind.

"I-It's fine, Chaeyoung. It's nothing I can't handle."

Chaeyoung huffed, rolled her eyes, and groaned, glaring at the seniors who were smiling victoriously at her. She pulled her friend out of the polluted with rotten brains area to their cubicle, ready to scold her about being unable to saying no again but then got cut off when the head of the department entered their room, reprimanded everyone to work early because the CEO will be present in the building.

"Anyway, stand by the lunch, I'll be announcing in the speaker the lucky winner of the draw for a trip to Macau this Friday. There's a plus one so whoever wins can bring one more person. That's all. Good day."

Excited murmurs were heard all over the place, planning their trip even if they were not sure that they will win. Who wouldn't want to travel to Macau without expenses, right?

"We'll talk later," Chaeyoung muttered as soon as the head exited, urging her to be ready once they're home at their apartment because she'll make sure that her ear will bleed.

Dahyun frowned shortly as she faced her computer desk, it was full of sticky notes and piles of papers. Aside from getting asked to get them breakfast every day, she was also being asked to do some of their works, some would pay her and some would just bluntly placed their papers on her desk without saying anything.

She sighed, her gaze darting to the family picture she has on the side of her desk next to the computer. She took the sticky note that they stuck on it because of the lack of spaces there was. Her desk was basically full of sticky notes of different colors and different handwriting. It's like it was the statement of her achievement, of the works she had finished, and she couldn't help but be proud of herself, though she knew Chaeyoung would say that there's nothing to be proud about with being persecuted, which is true. But she liked looking at the positive side of things.

—————

"Dahyun unnie, let's go." Chaeyoung tapped her shoulder, looking at the wall clock that states noon.

Dahyun who has her face buried in the papers looked up at her, creasing her forehead. "Where?"

"Lunch? Hello?" The younger breathed out with a sound of despair. "Just leave that papers be. You won't get chastised when you didn't finish those, anyway."

"But the announcement?" 

Chaeyoung looked at her with a mocking expression, examining her face if she was being serious, and Dahyun was.

"Are you really expecting that we'll win that draw?" She asked with a snort, "We can't even win in that ten winners draw how much more with only one winner?"

Dahyun pursed her lips and frowned, Chaeyoung's right. She didn't if life hated her as soon as she was born that's why all the unlucky things were happening to her, or she's just plain unfortunate, either way, it's unfair.

"Right." Dahyun replied, cleaning the things before she stood up, picking up her bag and followed Chaeyoung. 

There's nothing wrong with hoping, she really wanted to go to another country so she could say at least one country she had gone into, but maybe she should've raised her hope higher in that ten winner draw because it's more plausible than this Macau trip.

They went to the building's cafeteria, talking about any topic they could ever think of because that's how they usually talk. Just their presence was enough to make each other feel secured and happy. 

Dahyun was glad she met Chaeyoung, her roommate in the apartment, the first thing she noticed on her was her remarkable tattoo, she remembered she was at first scared of her when she opened the door of the apartment while chewing bubble gum and her muscly arm and back were on display allowing her to see her enormous tattoos. Plus her make-up was edgy and dark, the trendy style in college back then.

She's one of the reasons why she's still there and not giving up, the junior workmate made her feel important, loved, and the friend she had been longing for since she moved to the city was in her form, and she couldn't thank her enough.

Oddly, her phone was vibrating continuously and when she looked at it, they were messages from her workmates. She sighed, putting it back in her pocket as it was probably another set of paperwork they were going to send to her.

"Why does my phone keeps on vibrating?" Chaeyoung asked too in confusion and irritation, even her phone was bombarded with messages. She looked at it, creasing her forehead reading where they came from.

Dahyun saw her eyes slowly widened, blinking multiple times while fiddling on her phone. She looked like she saw a ghost with how wide her eyes were, and she feared they might come out anytime soon if she wouldn't close them.

"Why? Did something happened?"

"You won."

"Huh?"

"Unnie, you won the draw!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, reaching over the table to shake her shoulder in delight.

Dahyun blinked a few times, processing what Chaeyoung had said. There's no way that the draw she was talking about was the trip to Macau, right? As far as she could remember they've participated in another draw somewhere online with a toilet bowl reward, maybe that's where she won, right?

"You're gonna fly to Macau on Friday, unnie!"

—————

"Who's that?"

On the plane, a beautiful woman in her 20s was seated in a business class. An upright posture, clad with a casual black dress, long brown hair pushed on the back, a few of her bangs curtaining her forehead as her soft gazes landed on the paper in her hand. It's a sketch, a woman without a face, in particular, drawn with a high-quality graphite pencil which was on her left hand.

She couldn't add more to that sketch, her memory wasn't letting her remember the face of the girl, her long lost sister that she had been trying to find in Korea for the last five years but she always failed, adding to her frustration and grief.

She looked at the neighboring seat, seeing another girl who was elegantly sitting with her legs crossed, one earphone on, and a tablet with a drama still playing on it. She pursed her lips, thinking if she will answer her or not, but when the woman looked like she was patiently waiting for her answer, she sighed, returning her gaze, and started adding strokes to the drawing again.

"My sister."

The woman blinked two times, shocked at the reply. She waited for like a minute for her to answer and that's the only answer she got? 

"What's her name?"

Again, it took her too long to answer, and once she did, it just made her rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know."

"She's your sister and you don't know her name?" She asked, incredulously.

"Familial separation." She turned to look at her dead in the eyes, "You don't have to know. Mind your own business."

Her mouth went agape, then glared at her. She's just plain rude, she was just trying to create a friendly conversation and this was what she got? She better just stayed silent. Didn't want to create a fuss, she turned off her tablet and stood up, probably go to the comfort room to calm herself.

Their eyes met again when the girl looked up to see her. With a blank face, she spoke that added to her already fuming glares.

"Are you mad because I didn't flirt back with you?"

_The audacity._

"Shut up. You're not my type."

—————

Jeongyeon was wearing shades, a cap, and a mask, trying her best to hide her identity but failed miserably as her leather jacket, leather pants, as well as her aura, were all stealing attention from the public as she arrived at the terminal. Bodyguards were making her way and pushing the people off of her path who were trying to take a picture of her face and even talk to her for a second.

She's used to the attention, enjoying it somehow although she was ignoring them. She's fine with the attention as long as she was not being harmed, which all thanks to her bodyguards who were doing their jobs fairly well. 

However, they could be excessively defensive sometimes, in too much being carried away in making her path, she saw in front of her how the woman who was standing ahead of her with a man beside her, was pushed by her bodyguard which made her sit on the floor, her things thrown everywhere making everyone halt.

"Hey, stand up. What are you doing there? Get up."

Jeongyeon's brow raised, confused at the guy she was with who instead of helping the woman, picked up the things first and scolded her. She shook her head, men were really trashes nowadays, don't even know the world gentleman anymore.

She walked towards the woman and grabbed her arm, helping her to stand, then picked the frighteningly thick glasses and wore it to her. She kicked the things towards the guy who was still picking up the thrown things. When he looked up to her, even when he couldn't see her eyes, she rolled her eyes at him and looked back to the woman in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

To her surprise, she bowed multiple times, making her move, and looked at her weirdly as if she was possessed by how low her bow was to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry, Ma'am."

Jeongyeon's forehead creased, she put her hand on top of the girl's head to stop her from bowing again. She then looked to the side where the bodyguard who pushed the girl was, she motioned him to come.

"Apologize if you don't want to be fired." She demanded, and the girl's head shook making her gaze turned to her.

"No need, it's my fault. I'm sorry-"

"One more sorry, I'll fire him."

The girl shushed, frowning upon hearing her stern voice. The guy she was with, pulled her arm back that made her hold on her head fell. She again rolled her eyes but looked at her bodyguard, raising her brow. Realizing it, he bowed deeply to the woman, saying his apology.

"It's okay, sir. You're just doing your job." She replied with another bow.

_Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 99B to Macau. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._

"Let's go," Jeongyeon spoke after hearing the flight announcement, she took one last look at the woman and one snicker at the guy before she started walking forward again even hearing how the guy scolded the girl he called 'Dahyun' for blocking the way and causing him an embarrassment, and as usual, the girl apologized.

She may want to look back and smack the guy on the head, but she chose not to. She just wished she meet them again and teach the guy a lesson.


End file.
